Alvin and the chipmunks: a Halloween story
by JMS135
Summary: On a Halloween night, the chipmunks and chipettes tell four spooky tales, (set in the 2015 cartoon version).


**Hello everyone, I am back, and this time with something different, I have a Halloween story of Alvin and the chipmunks, after doing Alvin and the chipmunks: a valentine story over 2 and a half years ago, I just thought I do one on Halloween, this one takes place in the Alvinnn! and the chipmunks series, the 2015 cartoon, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was Halloween, and all around the street, children were in scary costumes, going trick or treating, every year they go in costumes, go to other people's houses, knock on their doors and get candy for it.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were walking down the street in there costumes, Alvin's going as a pirate, Simon's going as a vampire, Theodore's going as a teddy bear, Brittany's going as an angel, Jeanette's going as an evil scientist and Eleanor's going as a witch.

After nearly an hour of trick or treating, everyone was just about home, it was nearly nine.

The chipmunks and chipettes were at a park, ready to head home early.

" Well that was rubbish, not many candy today, last year we had twice as much as this", said Alvin.

" Oh quit whining", said Brittany.

" Dave said our curfew is at 10, and it's not even 9 yet, we still have an hour, can we at least find any other houses we haven't been too yet, how about we go to the north side of the park, we haven't gone to any of those houses yet", said Alvin.

" Alvin, Dave said we're not allowed to go to the north side, besides not many people are there, it's just some abandoned tower", said Simon.

" Am I the only one here who get's the idea of Halloween", said Alvin.

" You better think of a better costume then", said Brittany.

" At least mine looks more realistic, I can even tell better scary stories, ones that everyone will wuss out on before I finish", said Brittany.

" You really wanna bet", said Brittany.

" Yeah, let's go to the tower Simon was talking about and tell scary stories", said Alvin, he then walked down the path heading towards the tower.

" Brittany, why did you have to encourage him", said Simon.

" I didn't", said Brittany, as the other five followed Alvin.

* * *

They arrived at the old abandoned tower, it was five by three square meters wide, and six meters tall.

" This was once a church a 250 years ago, however it got burned down by accident, fell over and was destroyed, this bell tower was the only thing still standing to this day, that was 2 1/2 centuries ago, now it's just left there all that time, abandoned, people even say it's haunted", said Simon.

" So are we going to tell the stories around the tower", said Jeanette.

" No, we are going to tell the stories in the tower", said Alvin.

" What, we're not supposed to go in, besides the door might be locked at night", said Simon.

Alvin then turned the door, and opened it.

" Anything else you want to say", said Alvin.

" Yes, we're still not allowed go in, what if we get caught", said Simon.

" We won't, besides it haunted, that makes it more interesting", said Alvin.

" That's just nothing but a hoax, the place is not haunted", said Simon.

The six then went in, and walked up a set of stairs, once they were up top, they were in a room with a huge bell, a bed, and a table shaped of a hexagon with six chairs.

" Let's sit on the table", said Alvin, the six sat down on the table in this order, Alvin, Eleanor, Simon, Brittany, Theodore and Jeanette, each chipmunk was facing their counterparts.

They set their bags of candy on the table.

" It is now 9 PM, and Dave wants us home at 10, so I was thinking the game is if we stay here until 9:45, we keep our candy, anyone who leaves the table has to give their candy to the others, deal", said Alvin.

" Deal", said the other five.

" Now, before we begin the stories, how about we make an oath, we take this to our graves, what ever happens in the tower, stays in the tower, no one and I mean no one will tell Dave about this, which ever one of us snitches gets pelted with water balloons by the other five, agreed", said Alvin.

" Agreed", said Brittany.

" Agreed", said Theodore.

" Agreed", said Jeanette.

" Agreed", said Eleanor.

" Agreed, but why would that matter, would the one who snitches get the same punishment as the rest, because that person was there as well, just because the snitch will snitch, doesn't mean Dave will just punish the other five and leave the snitch off the hook", said Simon.

" It won't matter, the snitch will get the same, and that will teach him to keep his mouth shut in future", said Alvin.

" You said 'him' as if as if was going to be you, me or Theodore", said Simon.

" Nope, just you, anyway, now that we all agreed to keep this a secret between the six of us, we can begin, time we told some scary stories, I'll go first", said Alvin.

* * *

 **Alvin's story: _Attack of the talking teddy_.**

 _Alvin and Simon were versing each other in a game of Wii sports tennis, it was currently a tie, soon Simon won._

 _" Whatever, where's Theodore, we haven't seen him for hours", said Alvin._

 _" He's in his room, better make sure he's okay, now that we heard on the news a killer is in this town, it's better not to be alone", said Simon._

 _" I'll check on him", said Alvin, he went upstairs, and headed to the chipmunks bedroom, before he opened the door, he heard talking._

 _He opened the door._

 _" Hey Theodore, who were you talking to", said Alvin._

 _" Talking teddy, we were talking about stuff", said Theodore._

 _" Okay then, just checking", said Alvin, he then left the room, and went downstairs._

 _" So how's Theodore", said Simon._

 _" Just talking to talking Teddy, I could've sworn I heard that toy say something that's not on the list", said Alvin._

 _" Must be a new and improved talking teddy then", said Simon._

* * *

 _It was now nighttime, Alvin was in his bedroom still awake, his two brothers are asleep, he couldn't, he might as well get a drink, he got off the bed, but when he saw Theodore's bed, he notice the talking teddy bear, wasn't there._

 _" That's funny, doesn't Theodore always sleep with the bear", Alvin thought, he then shrugged it off and went out the room._

 _He went downstairs to the kitchen, before he was about to get his drink, he heard footsteps in the living room._

 _" That doesn't sound like Dave's, maybe it's that killer", Alvin thought to himself again, he moved towards the living room, with a knife, he switched on the light, only to find out the room was empty._

 _" If no one is in here then what was that sound", thought Alvin._

 _Then he saw a shadow in the hallway walking up the stairs, it looked like talking teddy._

 _" What the hell", Alvin said, he ran after it, he ran up the stairs where he saw the bedroom door close, he ran to the door, opened it, and saw nothing but talking teddy in Theodore's bed and Theodore wrapped his arm around it._

 _" What the heck was that about", Alvin thought to himself, he decided to shrug it off and went downstairs to the kitchen to put the knife back, and went upstairs to his room._

* * *

 _The next day, the boys sat down for breakfast, luckily it's Saturday so no school for two days._

 _" Theodore, have you been downstairs last night", said Alvin._

 _" No, I was in bed", said Theodore._

 _" Are you sure, please tell me the truth, I won't tell Dave, I was downstairs to get a drink, and I heard footsteps, plus are you surprised to awake with talking teddy next to you", said Alvin._

 _" He was with me the whole time", said Theodore._

 _" Are you sure, because before I left the bedroom he wasn't", said Alvin._

 _" Alvin, stop scaring Theodore", said Simon._

 _" Okay, either Theodore is trying to scare me, or there is something wrong with that bear", Alvin thought._

* * *

 _While Simon and Theodore were playing Alvin went upstairs into the bedroom, a minute later went out and went downstairs, what was Alvin doing in there, we'll find out soon enough._

 _24 hours have gone by, Alvin went to the teddy bear, and took off the small nanny cam he put in the bear 24 hours ago, he has 24 hours of footage._

 _He went to his bedroom to find Simon on his laptop._

 _" Okay Simon, you might want to see this", said Alvin._

 _" What are you talking about", said Simon._

 _" I believe that talking teddy is alive moving and talking by itself", said Alvin._

 _" Of course it talks by itself, it's called talking teddy", said Simon._

 _" But it's probably been saying stuff it shouldn't, let me plug this in your laptop and we'll prove it", said Alvin._

 _" No, use your own laptop", said Simon._

 _" Fine", said Alvin, as soon as he set everything up, he began to play the footage._

 _At first it showed nothing, the it began to move._

 _" There, the bear's moving, the camera is attached to it", said Alvin._

 _But then it was revealed Theodore was holding the bear._

 _" Okay, let's fast forward", said Alvin._

 _He continued going through the entire footage only to find nothing, up until they finished 3/4 of the video._

 _" Your wasting my time Alvin", said Simon._

 _" We're nearly finished", said Alvin._

 _The next part of the footage took place at night, the bear was in the bedroom, then it got off and went out the bedroom, down the stairs, out of the house._

 _" Alvin, now that's just you moving the bear", said Simon._

 _Just then the footage showed the camera in another house._

 _" Do I look like I would break into someone's house", said Alvin._

 _" Well there was that one time...", Simon was cut off._

 _" Didn't think so", said Alvin._

 _The footage then continued with the bear grabbing a knife, running up the stairs, went in the bedroom of the two parents, jumped onto the bed, and you can probably guess what happened next._

 _" What the hell", said Simon._

 _" Still think it's fake Simon", said Alvin._

 _" Now's not the time for mocking, a guy just died, this is definitely not fake, we have to call the police", said Simon._

 _" And tell it was the bear, we're gonna get a one way ticket to the nut house if we said that", said Alvin._

 _" But we got evidence", said Simon._

 _" They'll just assume it's fake, besides even if they're convinced it's real, which it is, they're just gonna take all the credit and make something up to throw everybody off the scent and we won't get anything from it", said Alvin._

 _" So, we do this whole thing ourselves", said Simon._

 _" I guess, but since getting rid of the bear is a very difficult thing to do, we're going to have to find out how", said Alvin._

* * *

 _Alvin and Simon arrived at the library, the two found a book about spiritual facts, and they sat down on the chairs and table._

 _" Okay, let's see, ah possessions, it says here that there are possibility's of possessed stuff, especially man made objects, possessed by a demon or a human soul", said Simon._

 _" So now that we know the bear is possessed, we don't know who", said Alvin._

 _" It could be by that criminal who tried to rob that shop near the school, that neighbor who was killed last night was one of the four witnesses at the shop that had to robber shot to death", said Simon._

 _" Oh my god, three of those four witnesses have been murdered, Theodore's the fourth witness, and the next victim, the robber the four we're gonna pay before he ran off the shop to avoid being chased by the cops", said Alvin._

 _" It might not be him, if it was wouldn't he have killed Theodore by now, considering the fact they sleep together", said Simon._

 _" So how do we kill the bear", said Alvin._

 _" Simple really, we take out it's only source of life, the heart", said Simon._

 _" That's it", said Alvin._

 _" Yes", said Simon._

 _"We didn't see the bear move in person", said Alvin._

 _" Doesn't matter, we should probably do it anyway, take out the heart", said Simon._

* * *

 _So, Simon and Alvin approached the bear, with a knife, ready to stab at it,_

 _" Simon you do it", said Alvin._

 _" Why me, you're the one who said it's alive, plus this is your idea, you do it", said Simon._

 _Alvin had the knife, and was ready to stab at the bear, when suddenly, the bear jumped at Alvin, and tackled him to the ground._

 _The knife flew and got onto Simon's arm, giving it a cut, with a bit of blood coming out._

 _" Oh my god, Alvin, you're right, it is alive", said Simon._

 _" Don't just stand there, help me", said Alvin._

 _He looked into the bears eyes, seeing it being red with horror, it had it's hands around Alvin's neck, Simon then kicked the bear off._

 _Simon grabbed the knife and handed it to Alvin, as the blue clad chipmunk was covering his bleeding arm, bit's of his blood made a mess on the knife._

 _The bear then turned to Simon, and was about to charge when Alvin jumped at the bear, and stabbed the knife at it, the bear then stopped moving._

 _" I think it's now dead", said Alvin._

 _Just then the front door opened, and Dave and Theodore came in, with a police officer._

 _" Boy's I'm home, listen, this cop want's to ask a couple of questions if you have witnesses anything last night at the neighbors... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE", shouted Dave as he saw the mess._

 _" Talking teddy", cried Theodore, as he went to grabbed his favorite bear, who was now falling apart._

 _" Explain yourselves", said Dave._

 _" Well Dave, you may not believe me, but I'm telling the truth, that bear is possessed, it was that thing, that killed the neighbor last night, ask Simon, he witnessed everything, the bear was moving", said Alvin._

 _Everyone then turned to Simon._

 _" How dare you Alvin", snapped Simon, " That has got to be the worst excuse ever, why don't you tell them the truth, that you killed the neighbor, like you tried to kill me", Simon then showed his wound, and the three saw the blood covered knife on Alvin's hand._

 _" No wait, that was not me, I even have proof, checked the bear, there's a..", Alvin then stopped when he saw the camera in front of Simon, who then stepped on it._

 _" Simon, you idiot, that was only proof", said Alvin._

 _" Clumsy me", said Simon._

 _" I want you to come with me, for questioning", said the police officer, he took Alvin and lead him out the door, he looked at Simon and saw red in his brother's eyes, he knew what was happening._

 _" Wait, let go of me, I'm telling the truth, NOOOOOOO..."_

* * *

"... The End", said Alvin.

Theodore then got up from the table, and ran downstairs, out of the tower.

" Are you happy now Alvin, you scared Theodore", said Simon.

" Gee, I guess I will will stop telling stories", said Alvin.

He then grabbed Theodore's bag, and divided his candy into the five other bags.

" Oh that's great, take his candy, when he ran off scared", said Simon.

" You got as much as we all do from him, he gave you more candy and you complain, he sacrificed all that candy for you, show some respect", said Alvin.

" What if we all leave before 9:45", said Jeanette.

" Then we'll all keep our candy, including Theodore", said Alvin.

" He's probably gonna get it back anyway once he get's to Dave", said Simon.

" Theodore is not deaf, nor does he have amnesia, he heard and knows that he will pay if he told Dave", said Alvin.

" This is stupid, you know what, I'll tell Dave then, and I'll try and convince him to go easy on the rest of you if you leave the tower with me, a little water doesn't hurt anybody", said Simon.

" I didn't say the balloons were going to filled with water", said Alvin.

" So you put paint instead", said Simon.

" Not just that, but also honey, tomato juice, flour, egg yolk, custard, cream, itching powder, moldy melted cheese, and also water, some mixed with sugar, quite a lot it would take half an hour to wash it all off, you sure you want to risk snitching", said Alvin.

" Fine", said Simon.

" I still don't know what scared Theodore most on that the story, the part where you killed the bear, or the part where the killer's soul got into Simon", said Jeanette.

" Obviously the first option", said Brittany.

" Okay then, who's turn is it", said Alvin.

" My turn", said Eleanor, before Brittany had the chance.

" Eleanor", said Brittany, complaining.

" Too slow Britt, okay Eleanor, show us what you've got", said Alvin.

" Okay, before I do, what time is it", said Eleanor.

" It is 9:11 PM, so we have 34 minutes left", said Simon.

" Okay, this story is about...", Eleanor then began her story.

* * *

 **Eleanor's story: _Night in the school_.**

 _Another day in school has ended, all the students we're leaving, finally free for until Monday, because today is Friday, so that's two days of freedom._

 _" I can't believe I still don't have my skateboard", said Alvin._

 _" That's what you get for bringing it in, you're now not getting it back till the end of the year", said Simon._

 _" Oh I'm getting back, tonight", said Alvin._

 _" You do not want to go in there tonight", said Kevin who came to them._

 _" Why not", said Alvin._

 _" Haven't you heard the legend, about a girl who died in there", said Kevin._

 _" Wait what, I wasn't heard about this", said Alvin._

 _" It all started ten years ago, a girl aged 16, didn't know her name, became an outcast, she was picked on constantly, she's like Carrie, on Halloween here was a dance, let's just say the prank went too far, and she got killed, rumors say she was seen walking around the school at night", said Kevin._

 _" Hang on, we've been there at night sometimes, how come we didn't see her", said Alvin._

 _" That must be because we were lucky, she will have her vengeance on anyone who is here at night", said Kevin._

* * *

 _" I'm beginning to think differently of him, honestly, a ghost in the school", said Simon, as he, Alvin and Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette were walking home from school._

 _" What if Kevin is telling the truth", said Jeanette._

 _" We're talking about the same guy who made up that body snatcher story", said Simon._

 _" How about we all spend the night there all six of us, and we'll be able to prove who's right", said Alvin._

 _" Obviously me, there has been a lot of times we've been in that school during the night, and nothing happened, face it, it's a hoax", said Simon._

 _" How about we go there tonight, we'll do a bet, whoever stays there the longest gets $20 each from the others", said Alvin._

* * *

 _It was now nighttime, the chipmunks and the chipettes arrived at the school._

 _" The bet starts now", said Alvin._

 _In the first hour there was nothing, they we're in the classroom waiting on this 'ghost', in the second hour half of the group we're starting to get fed up._

 _" Face it Alvin, I was right, this whole thing is a hoax", said Simon._

 _" I'm not wasting a whole night of no sleep just because of some proof of the ghost, I should be getting more than $20 from each of you", said Brittany._

 _" If you guys want to leave that's fine, remember you'll lose the bet if you do", said Alvin._

 _One hour later things started to get creepy, the heard crashing out in the hall._

 _" What was that", said Theodore._

 _" Do you suppose someone else is in here", said Jeanette._

 _" I might be right, there is a ghost in here", said Alvin._

 _" Or it's just the janitor, and if he's been here countless of times during the night, there would have been no ghost", said Simon._

 _" Or someone broke in, like we are", said Eleanor._

 _" Should we investigate", said Jeanette._

 _" I'm not going out there", said Brittany._

 _" Shh, look", said Simon, he pointed out the window inside the hallway, where they saw a light and a shadowy figure._

 _" Someone's coming, hide", said Alvin._

 _They all scattered around the classroom to hide, Alvin and Simon hid in the cupboard, Eleanor hid under the desk, Brittany, Theodore and Jeanette hid through a vent, the figure went into the room, one minute later the figure left, and everyone got out of their hiding places._

 _" What was that", said Theodore._

 _" Obviously the janitor, if he saw us, we would all be in detention till next Christmas", said Simon._

 _" Or it could be the ghost", said Alvin, causing Simon to groan._

 _" Or it could be a robber", said Jeanette._

 _" You know what, the bet's off, this is giving me the creeps", said Brittany, she then headed for the door._

 _" Okay, I can't believe I'm saying Britt, but you're right, this is getting creepy, I guess we should not have done the bet", said Alvin._

 _" So, you've come to your senses that the ghost of this school is a hoax", said Simon._

 _" No, I just came here to get my skateboard back", said Alvin as he held the skateboard that was in the closet._

 _" Well, now that we're all on the same page, let's get out of here", said Jeanette._

 _The six walked out the door._

 _The crept quietly down the hall._

 _" Okay guys, whoever that figure was, the janitor, ghost, or robber, either way, we're dead if they see us", said Alvin._

 _" Hang on, guys, before we leave, can I ask you guys, how did you get past Dave", said Brittany._

 _" He was out on a business trip, and won't be back till tomorrow, he trusts us to take care of ourselves since we're old enough", said Alvin._

 _" But he did say, if anything goes wrong, this will be the only time he leaves us alone, if we get caught, he's bringing a babysitter, and a strict one too, to watch us every time he goes out", said Theodore._

 _" Okay, there's the door, let's get out of here", said Simon, the six headed to the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked._

 _" What the hell, it was unlocked when we came in", said Alvin._

 _" The janitor must have locked it", said Simon._

 _Just then, they heard a laugh, echo through the hall, a maniac laugh that sounded like it came from a girl._

 _" Are you sure that was the janitor", said Alvin._

 _" I don't know, it could be someone playing a trick on us, it could be even him", said Simon._

 _The laughter got louder, and they saw a light coming from the hall._

 _" Oh crap we're screwed", said Theodore, the light was fully shown, as was the figure, a girl, with blondish brown hair and blue eyes._

 _" Oh crap, Kevin's right, run", said Alvin._

 _They all began to run to another hall, the girl was after them._

 _" She's gaining on us, we better hide", said Jeanette._

 _They came across a janitors closet, the six went in and hid quietly._

 _" Still think it's a hoax, Simon", said Alvin._

 _" Alvin shut up, you're gonna get us found", said Simon._

 _Soon they saw a light goes passed, they were safe._

 _" Okay, these must be the key's that lead out", said Theodore, showing a set of keys.  
_

 _" Only one way to find out", said Alvin._

 _The six headed back to the front door of the school._

 _They heard a laugh and saw the ghost coming at them again._

 _" Hard luck ghost, you can't catch while we're out the school", said Alvin, he then tried every key, but neither would fit._

 _The ghost was coming closer to them, what was happening._

 _" These aren't the keys to the door, their to the cafeteria", said Alvin._

 _The ghost the charged at them, showing her really sharp teeth, and red eyes._

* * *

Jeanette then got up from the table, and left the table, ran downstairs out of the tower after Theodore.

" I guess I should put the shame on you now Eleanor", said Simon.

" Simon, I swear, it was meant to go for Brittany", said Eleanor, as Alvin then divided the candy in Jeanette's bag into the other four bags, so they each practically got a quarter of Jeanette's candy, and a quarter of Theodore's candy.

" Hey", said Brittany.

" So what time is it now", said Eleanor, ignoring Brittany.

" It is 9:22, we have 23 minutes left", said Simon.

" Okay then, my turn", said Brittany.

* * *

 **Brittany's story: _The horror hotel._**

 _The chipmunks and the chipettes were stuck in a van in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, their driver, who was meant to take them to Arizona got out and went to look for help, after three hours of waiting in the car, Alvin had enough._

 _" What is taking that guy so long, just because he's walking doesn't mean it's that long, I bet he abandoned us", said Alvin._

 _" Don't be stupid Alvin, I'm sure he wouldn't", said Simon._

 _" He should have just gone in that building over there", said Alvin, pointing at a strange building that looks so big._

 _" We didn't see that there", said Jeanette._

 _" That's because it was raining, I'm going in that building", said Alvin._

 _" Don't Alvin, you should know by now it's illegal to trespass other people's houses", said Simon._

 _" First off, that's way to big to be a house, it's good enough to be a hotel, second it looks like it has been abandoned", said Alvin._

 _" Even if it is a hotel, the driver said we stay where we are and don't move", said Simon._

 _" Would you rather sleep in a nice bed, or not sleep at all, can we at least check it out, for a few minutes then come back, or at least go outside, he did say stay put, but he didn't say stay inside", said Alvin._

 _" Okay fine, I'm only saying yes because I need to stretch my legs, we'll check the place out only for a few minutes, then head back to the van, by now I'm sure the driver's on his way back, and if he does and finds out we're not here, we're pretty much screwed", said Simon._

 _The six got out of the van, picked up a few torches and went through the gates of the building, the saw carved words on the wall._

 _" There Simon, you see, it says hotel", said Alvin._

 _" I can read Alvin, besides now that we've seen it, let's get going", said Simon._

 _" We've only seen the outside, I'm going in", said Alvin, he then went inside the hotel._

 _" Alvin wait", said Simon, he went in to catch up with Alvin, Theodore followed, as well as Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor._

 _Once everyone was in, they all were amazed at what they saw._

 _" This place does look pretty cool, I think it's still available", said Eleanor._

 _" Hmm, if it is true that's it still available, we'll talk about registering a room once the driver get's back, we better head to the van quickly before he does", said Simon._

 _" I think the place is abandoned, look at this book", said Alvin, showing them a black book._

 _It has registers from previous visitors at the hotel._

 _" The last person to fill out the register was in the year 1971 over 40 years ago, and the last person to leave was in 1973, two years later, since then nobody has even come in here", said Alvin._

 _" Well if this place is abandoned, we shouldn't even be here", said Simon._

 _" I'm sure we have enough time for a game of hide and seek", said Alvin._

 _" If you want to play games, do it back at the van", said Simon._

 _" Unless you want to be all drenched in water", said Alvin, pointing outside the window, it was raining._

 _" Okay, but only until the rain stopped, we're getting back in the car afterwards", said Simon._

 _" Okay, I'm going to count to 60, everyone else will hide", said Alvin, he then covered his eyes and counted._

 _" One, two, three...", Alvin counted._

 _The other five chipmunks ran out of the lobby, Brittany went into an empty chest, big enough for her to fit it._

 _" 15, 16, 17...", Alvin continued counting._

 _Simon and Jeanette went into the kitchen, Simon hid in one of the pottery cupboards, and Jeanette in the pantry._

 _" 37, 38, 39...", Alvin continued counting._

 _Theodore and Eleanor went upstairs, Eleanor hid behind a curtain, and closed it._

 _" 54, 55, 56...", Alvin continued counting._

 _Theodore looked around, and found a broom cupboard, he went inside._

 _" READY OR NOT, HERE I COME", shouted Alvin._

 _He ran upstairs, he approached the curtain, opened it and found Eleanor._

 _" Found you Eleanor", said Alvin._

 _" Dammit Alvin", said Eleanor._

 _Alvin approached the closet where Theodore was hiding, Theodore was not making any sound, hoping Alvin doesn't find him, then all of a sudden, the floor below him began to open, like a trapdoor, and he fell through the ground, the trapdoor then closed, and Alvin opened the closet door._

 _" Nope, Theodore's not here", said Alvin._

 _He went back downstairs._

 _Afterwards, he has found Simon and Jeanette, and later Brittany, everyone met back at the lobby._

 _" I guess Theodore won, the rain has stopped anyway, we should head back, after we found Theodore", said Simon._

 _" Where is he", said Brittany._

 _" He was with me up the stairs, I could have sworn he hid in the closet", said Eleanor._

 _" Should we check the closet then", said Simon._

 _The five then went back upstairs to the closet Theodore hid in, opened it, and searched it completely, but Theodore wasn't there._

 _" Maybe he must have moved, or found a secret passageway, look at this", said Alvin._

 _He pointed at the trapdoor, Simon stamped his foot onto it._

 _" It's hollow, which means it must be a trapdoor, this must be the only way Theodore went to", said Simon._

 _Alvin then grabbed and sledgehammer inside the closet, and slammed it onto the trapdoor, breaking it open._

 _They look at the door, and inside was a tunnel facing downward._

 _" The trapdoors open downward, which means Theodore must have maybe fell in by mistake", said Alvin._

 _They grabbed some rope, tied it, and went down the tunnel onto the rope._

 _Once they all reached the bottom, the found themselves another tunnel horizontal._

 _" Theodore must have gone that way, once we find him, we head back here", said Simon._

 _They crawled through the tunnel._

 _" I think we're in the basement, we've gone down very deep", said Jeanette._

 _" Now this place gives me the creeps, hang on, shouldn't one of us head to the van, in case the driver get's back, he'll be looking for us", said Brittany._

 _" We won't be long, besides we're probably gonna wait another hour anyway for him", said Alvin._

 _Soon they reached the end of the tunnel and found an exit.  
_

 _" It's been opened, which must mean Theodore has been here, we're getting closer", said Alvin._

 _They got out and found themselves in a chamber._

 _" What is this place", said Eleanor._

 _They spotted light far at a hall._

 _" There's light, stick together, I'm not sure what's there", said Simon._

 _They approached closer to the light hall, once they reached the end, they stood behind the hall, Alvin poked his head out from behind the wall, and looked to see hooded people, circled around the fire chanting._

 _" What's going on Alvin", whispered Brittany, Alvin hid his head back._

 _" Some sort of cult maybe", said Alvin._

 _" This gives me the creeps, after we find Theodore we're getting the heck out of here", said Simon._

 _" Where is he", said Eleanor._

 _" There he is", said Jeanette, pointing at a cage where Theodore was in, then one of the figures, the leader of the cult, spoke._

 _" My brothers, we have found proof that we are living in a forsaken world, I found a talking creature, covered with fur, a talking chipmunk", said the leader, revealing Theodore, everything looked in shock._

 _" That is a disaster, I say we get rid of it, cleanse the world from it's evil ways", said one other hooded figure._

 _" These guys are out of their minds", said Simon._

 _" Okay, I've got a plan", said Alvin._

 _He then grabbed a cloak a_ _nd pulled out a few horns in his jacket._

 _" Where did get them", said Simon._

 _" I kind of yanked them of a moose's head on a wall", said Alvin._

 _" What's this about", said Brittany._

 _" When I say 'now', turn of the torch and have it face me", said Alvin._

 _He then got onto Simon, and put on the cloak facing them, and also attached the horns on the hood before putting them on._

 _" Okay, now", said Alvin._

 _Brittany then shined the light onto him, and he began to growl and roar, the hooded people looked._

 _" It's the demon, run", shouted one of the cult members, they all began to ran to another hall, once they were gone, Alvin and Simon got out of the cloak, and the five ran to the cage to get Theodore out._

 _" These guys are a bunch of idiots", said Alvin._

 _" Thank's for saving me you guys", said Theodore as he was completely out of the cage._

 _" Let's get out of here before they come back", said Alvin._

 _They began to head for the tunnel._

 _" GET THEM", someone shouted, it was the cult leader._

 _" Run", shouted Alvin._

 _They ran to the tunnel, went in, and headed for the rope._

 _" Quick climb up it", said Alvin, he climbed up the rope, followed by Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Brittany._

 _" Hurry guys, I can here em in the vents", said Brittany._

 _Alvin can see the top, but then he saw someone up there with scissors, and cut the rope, sending the chipmunks back down._

 _They reached the bottom, the cult member caught up with them, and you can probably guess the rest._

* * *

Eleanor then got off the table, ran down the stairs, and was out the door, after Jeanette and Theodore.

" And that will teach her to try scaring me", said Brittany, as she grabbed Eleanor's bag, and divided the candy into the other three bags, at this point it would be like each chipmunk would have the candy of the one they scared, Alvin having Theodore's, Brittany having Eleanor's, and even though Simon hasn't told a story yet and as Eleanor is out, he has Jeanette's.

" What time is it now", said Alvin.

" 9:33, which we have 12 minutes left, well then, I suppose I'm the only one who hasn't told a story yet", said Simon.

" Well this will be interesting", said Alvin sarcastically, and he lowered himself down on the chair, Brittany did the same.

" Simon, this is about scary stories, where you suppose to scare them, not bore them to death", said Brittany.

" Oh, so you think my story won't be interesting, eh", said Simon.

" No, I think it would be a repeat of all your oral presentations you give out in class, oh wait, that's also not interesting", said Alvin.

" Oh yeah Alvin, Brittany, I have got a story so scary you will regret ever making this bet", said Simon.

* * *

 **Simon's story: _The number 7 game (or, 7 hours, 7 chipmunks, 7 doors)_.**

 _Alvin woke up, he found himself in a spaceship, with six other people, he recognized them, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlene._

 _" Guys, wake up", said Alvin, everyone then woke up._

 _" What is this place", said Theodore._

 _" It looks like a spaceship, do you guys think we might be in outer space", said Alvin._

 _" Look out the window", said Eleanor, they looked to see the Earth._

 _" I finally get to see Earth from space, it looks more beautiful than I thought", said Jeanette._

 _" It isn't real, alright Alvin, what gives, is this another one of your pranks", said Simon._

 _" Believe me when I say this, it's not a prank, if it is, then not from me, I have nothing to do with this", said Alvin._

 _" Do you think maybe we are in space", said Theodore._

 _" Hey guys look at this", said Charlene, she revealed a computer, on the screen is a timer saying **6 hours 54 minutes 32 seconds left.**_

 _" What's this about", said Simon._

 _" It says if we click on this file that says 'instructions', we'll know how to get out", said Theodore._

 _They went onto the file, and it shows a message._

 ** _This is a message to the following seven players, Alvin, Brittany, Charlene, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon and Theodore, I have put you in here, I want to play a game, a game that requires all seven players, once the first player wakes up the timer will start, and you will have seven hours to escape this ship, there are seven doors, one is the way out, the rest are a death trap, you are not allowed to kill any of your opponents, make your choice, only one get's out, if a choice isn't made before the time is up, no one wins._**

 _" One of those doors is the exit", said Jeanette, revealing the seven doors, each numbered 1-7._

 _" I think in the door that leads out there is an emergency ship only big enough for one", said Charlene._

 _" Alvin, if this is another one of your jokes, please say so, because this isn't funny", said Simon._

 _" I'm not involved in this", said Alvin._

 _" Get real Alvin, this is obviously a prank, and if you think I'm gonna fall for it this time, your sadly mistaken", said Eleanor, she went to door 4, opened it, and went through._

 _" Come on guys, let's get out of he..", Eleanor was cut off by the door closing._

 _Then inside door number 4, a large flashing light went out, along with the sound of an explosion, then it was dark._

 _" What the hell, Eleanor", said Jeanette._

 _" I think the game is true, Eleanor chose the wrong door, and had to pay dearly for it, one down, six left", said Charlene._

 _" What kind of idiot would put us in here", said Brittany._

 _" Obviously we're abducted, forced to fight for our lives", said Simon._

 _" I know we're abducted, but by who", said Brittany._

 _" They didn't say anything in the message, all it said is that between doors 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 7, one of them is the exit and only one of us can leave", said Simon._

 _" How do know which door is which", said Jeanette._

 _" I think we make a fair call on it, we each pick a door, take the same chance", said Alvin._

 _" It would be better for us now that Eleanor's done, the odds of her getting out was 14%, and she picked a random door, now that she sacrificed herself, the rest of us got greater odds, 17%", said Simon._

 _" Which door is which, and who goes in what door", said Theodore._

 _Just then, the lights went off, it sounded like a door was opened and someone was pushed in, the lights went back on and it was revealed Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Charlene and Jeanette are still in the room._

 _" Where's Theodore", said Simon._

 _" HELP, I'M IN HERE", shouted a voice, at the other side of door 2._

 _" What's going on you chose the wrong door", said Simon._

 _" This is the wrong door, I've been pushed, it was..", Theodore was cut off by a second explosion, and door two was blasted into oblivion, Theodore was gone._

 _" What's going on, Theodore's been pushed, but who", said Charlene._

 _" It was somebody in this room, it can't be us, we're not allowed to kill anyone in this game, so it might be the one who put us in here", said Simon._

 _" Maybe the one who put us in here is one of us", said Jeanette._

* * *

 _No one has said a thing for another couple of hours, no that they are convinced one of them is the one who put them in the ship, they went their separate ways, they now have about four and a half hours._

 _They don't know whether or not they should make the choice now or wait till another person chooses and get's it wrong, if one of their opponents chooses before them, they might end up with the right door, or certain death, at the moment, the next person who chooses a door has a 20% chance of escaping._

 _If they we're 100% sure one of them is the mastermind behind all this, then who, it could be Alvin just as a prank and he had Eleanor and Theodore involved just to scare the others, or it could be Charlene because the others don't know much about her, and the boys haven't heard from her for years._

 _Soon, they heard a scream, they all returned and saw Jeanette on the floor, covered with blood._

 _" I think she's been stabbed", said Charlene._

 _" Okay from now on we stay together, Jeanette may be right one of us is the traitor, we got four and a half hours left, something tells me we should give up, unless there's a bomb in the ship that'll blow up, nothing might happen if the time runs out", said Alvin._

 _" You mean we're just gonna give up and let the one who put us in here win, no thank you, I'm getting out of here", said Charlene, she went to door number 6 and opened it._

 _" Okay Charlene, calm down", said Simon, grabbing Charlene to keep her from leaving.  
_

 _" Get off me", Charlene shouted as she shoved Simon, but accidentally in the room, the door closed, and they watched as they hear another explosion._

 _" Charlene, what have you done, I knew it, you're the traitor, you're the one who put us in here, and not only you killed Eleanor, and Theodore, but you killed Jeanette and Simon", said Brittany._

 _" Wait, I can explain", said Charlene._

 _" Tell it to the judge, but first tell us how do we get out of here", said Brittany.  
_

 _" Get back", said Charlene, she began to run, Brittany tried to catch up with her, but couldn't get her, the ship was huge, size of a regular house._

 _" Well, now that we know Charlene's the traitor, we better keep our eyes open", said Brittany._

 _" Hey Brittany, do you know how big this ship is, if there was a bomb, and this ship exploded, and let's say these people who put us in here were doing this more than once, do you know how much money that'll cost them, it'll cost them millions already for this one", said Alvin._

 _" Let's just look for Charlene, how many doors do we have left", said Brittany._

 _" There's door 1, door 3, door 5 and door 7, Eleanor went in door 4, Theodore went in door 2 was pushed, and Simon went in door 6, also pushed, I think door 7 is the way out", said Alvin._

 _" How do you know", said Brittany._

 _" Face it, the symbol of this game is the number 7, we have 7 hours to escape, there are 7 people playing the game, there are 7 doors, door number 7 might be the one we're looking for", said Alvin._

 _" If it is, which one of us is going in it", said Brittany._

 _" You said Charlene was the one who put us in here, if she is, she'll know how to have both of us escape rather than one", said Alvin._

 _" Let's go get her", said Brittany._

 _" I'll find her, you guard the doors, use this if she tries to come at you", said Alvin, handing Brittany a knife._

 _" Is this the one that killed Jeanette", said Brittany._

 _" Yep", said Alvin, " Can I trust you not to go in any of the doors while I'm gone"._

 _" Yes, but why would I, I'd be risking death myself, if Simon were here, he would say I would have a 25% chance of making it, what if door 7 isn't the way out", said Brittany._

 _" I'm sure it is, then again it might not, only Charlene would know", said Alvin, he then ran off to find Charlene._

* * *

 _Time was going by, Brittany looked at the timer and it said **5 minutes 43 seconds left.**_

 _" What's taking them so long, are they forming some kind of alliance just to ditch me, I'm going to give him three more minutes and if he's not back I'm going into door 7, now I'm starting to feel certain that door is the way out", said Brittany._

 _Then a couple minutes later, Alvin returned with Charlene._

 _" Now Charlene, you're going to tell us how are the remaining three of us are going to get out of here, if you don't we'll all die", said Brittany._

 _" I'm not the traitor", said Charlene._

 _" What took you so long anyway Alvin, I nearly had to go in door 7 without you", said Brittany._

 _" Charlene was so fast, I had to set up a trap just to get her, even I am better with traps than the coyote trying to catch the roadrunner", said Alvin._

 _" Whatever, Charlene you better hurry up and tell us, how do we all get out of here, because I will be sure you'll be dead before us two, so talk", said Brittany._

 _" For the last time I'm not the tr..", Charlene was cut off when she was grabbed and thrown into door 3, the door closed and an explosion was heard, Brittany and Alvin looked at the one who threw Charlene in, it was Jeanette._

 _" Jeanette, you're alive, but you we're stabbed, hang on, you're the traitor", said Brittany._

 _" You finally got it right Brittany, only one thing, I'm not Jeanette", 'Jeanette' then changed into her true form, an Alien, with a crocodile head, snake tail, lizard feet, frogs tongue and turtle's neck._

 _" Oh my god, my sister is an Alien", said Brittany._

 _The Alien turned back into Jeanette._

 _" I'm not Jeanette, my name is Val, I am an Alien from a destroyed planet billions of miles from here, every year our species sends six on a ship like this, to invade earth, I was chosen to invade North America, the other five were chosen to invade South America, Europe, Asia, Africa and Australia, we abduct seven humans and have them live the rest of their lives in the ship, while I disguised as one of you, blend in with the humans, until the time comes when they are outnumbered, we reveal ourselves", said Val._

 _" Where's the real Jeanette", said Brittany._

 _" In door five, I through her in, and before you all came back in, I turned into her, and lied down on the floor covered with fake blood and a fake knife wound, you're sisters alright, they all are", said Val._

 _" But aren't the other rooms a death trap", said Brittany._

 _" I was just saying that to make you guys waste time, the other rooms are safe, the explosion was fake, they were just covered with sleeping gas filled in the room, and they'll all wake up and the doors will open once the small ship in the correct door leaves that ship was the way out", said Val._

 _" So you weren't going to kill us", said Brittany._

 _" No, this ship is heading one way past Pluto, in the ship is enough food for you to live the rest of your lives, say goodbye to Earth, it's the last time you'll be seeing it, and also,_ _the way out is door seven, congratulations Alvin, you got it right, too bad the time is up", said Val._

 _They looked at the timer and it said **TIMES UP.**_

 _" Times up, you lose", said Val, she opened door seven and went in before Alvin and Brittany could do anything._

 _The two watched as a small flying saucer flew out of the ship and headed straight for earth, while the ship headed further from earth, never to return again._

* * *

Alvin and Brittany then both ran out the room, ran downstairs, headed out the door away from the tower.

" Who's boring now", said Simon, he then grabbed Alvin and Brittany's bag, and was about to pour all the candy in his bag, when he looked at his watch.

" 9:44, one minute left, well, Alvin and Brittany better learn something from this", Simon thought to himself, if they all left the tower before 9:45, no one wins, and they all get their candy back, he decided to head home early and give everyone back their candy, he then walked downstairs, and walked out of the tower.

" Still though, what a bunch of idiots, believing the tower is haunted", thought Simon to himself.

As he walked away, a strange figure looked through the window and watched as the last of the intruders leaves the tower.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, as I have only done one story this year, Chipmunk D** **etective, I just thought I do more than just one before the end of the year, and a story like this was something I thought of all year, now I can go back to finishing off Chipmunk detective, and maybe add in a few extra stories, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
